


It's not too late

by BookofSpells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofSpells/pseuds/BookofSpells
Summary: Albus returns from an impromptu summer holiday engaged, and eager to get married ASAP.Scorpius reluctantly agree's to be his best man even though he would much rather be the groom.





	It's not too late

Scorpius struggled to steady his shaking hands and plaster on a smile as he straitened the collar of his best mate’s dress robes. It was important that he not let on to Albus just how devastated he was to be here, helping him get dressed for his wedding. It was supposed to be the best day of his life after all, and he didn’t need his best man breaking down and confessing his unrequited love. He’d managed to keep that buried deep for years and he couldn’t allow himself to crack today, of all days. 

“Scorp?”

“Hmm,” he responded, fussing unnecessarily with the boutonnière pinned to his robes to avoid looking him in the eye. 

“Do you think I’m making the right decision?” Albus asked, fidgeting nervously. 

‘No’

“I-I think you should do whatever makes you happy Albus, that’s all that matters,” Scorpius responded lamely. It was mostly true, it was only for the sake of Albus’ happiness that he was here, in a small room just outside of the chapel that the ministry used to marry couples that choose to forgo a formal ceremony, pretending to be happy for his friend. 

“It’s just that…you didn’t seem too keen on it at first,” Albus said, shuffling his feet. 

Of course, Scorpius hadn’t been _keen_ on it, the person he loved had left for a summer holiday in France and had returned engaged to another man, intent on getting married as soon as possible. Scorpius hadn’t even known that Albus was interested in men. If he had been, well, there was no use dwelling on what could have been.

“Er – It was just unexpected.”

“Right, well, thank you for being my best man and for not telling me I am being stupid like the rest of my family.”

“They don’t think you’re being stupid.” It was a lie, Lily had said those very words just the night before. “They were just surprised, and they think maybe you ought to have given it a little more time. Most couples wait longer than three months before getting married.” 

“I know, and I’m grateful that they came today, even though they don’t approve. They just don’t understand, Graham, he - he saved me from myself. He helped me to see that sitting around and hoping for something that I could never have was no way to live,” Albus confessed.

Confused, Scorpius finally looked up to meet Albus’ eyes and was surprised to see that he looked almost embarrassed. He wasn’t sure what it was that Albus wanted that he thought he couldn’t have, but it didn’t seem like the time to press. 

Albus turned away quickly and ran his hands through his messy hair in the mirror. “Anyway, thank you. And, you know, thank for the other thing too,” he said quietly, dropping his eyes to the floor. 

Scorpius had no idea what Albus was talking about or why he suddenly looked so uncomfortable. Had he discovered Scorpius’ feelings for him and was thanking him for being his best man even though he didn’t return those feelings? 

“What other thing?” He asked cautiously as he stood behind Albus and gazed at him through the mirror. 

Albus didn’t respond immediately. Instead, he pulled out a silver flask from the pocket of his robes and took a long drink. He then handed it to back Scorpius with a nervous laugh. “You never made it weird. All those years I pinned over you. You never stopped being my friend and you never treated me differently. Most blokes would have ran away screaming the moment they realized their best friend was harboring unrequited feelings for them.” A sick feeling suddenly washed over Scorpius, completely immobilizing him. He couldn’t speak, he could only gawk at his best friend in disbelief. 

“Er – I probably shouldn’t have brought that up on my wedding day. Awkward, I know. It’s just that…we never really talked about it and I wanted you to know how grateful I was that you still wanted to be my friend,” Albus babbled, clearly having misjudged the look of disbelief on Scorpius face for one of discomfort. “I’m sorry.”

Scorpius could feel tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. This couldn’t be happening. The man he had been in love with since he was fifteen was standing in front of him, on his wedding day, admitting that he had once had feelings for him. 

“You…you…me?” he murmured, unable to say the words aloud. 

Albus looked at him in confusion before his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. It might have been comical if the situation weren’t so devastating. 

“Are you saying you _didn’t_ know? All this time I thought…” he trailed off before falling into a couch in the corner of the small dressing room and sinking his face into his hands. 

“Merlin Scorp, I’m so sorry. You’re freaked out, upset. You don’t have to be my best man anymore, I understand.” 

Scorpius was now crying fully and found that his shaking knees could no longer support his weight. Tentatively, he made his way over to the couch and slumped down beside the other man. 

What had he done to deserve this horrible twist in fate? For the better part of four years Scorpius had done everything in his power to suppress his feelings for Albus, believing that they would never be returned. Then, on the day of his best mates wedding, he finds out that he’d always had a chance, until now. 

When Albus removed his hands from his face and looked up to see Scorpius’ tear streaked cheeks he began to babble in panic. “Don’t be upset please. I know I’ve ruined everything. I came to terms with things a long time ago, I promise nothing has to change. We can-“

“I’ve been in love with you since I was fifteen,” Scorpius whispered, cutting Albus off mid-sentence. 

Albus’ face went blank and both men stared at each other silently for several long minutes. 

It was Albus that finally broke the silence. “Bloody hell Scorp, and you never thought to mention it?” he yelled, standing abruptly to pace around the room. 

“What was I supposed to say?” He challenged. “I didn’t even know you liked blokes until you came back from France with that tosser hanging off your arm. I thought you were strait, and telling your strait best mate that you would quite like to shag him is a quick way to lose said best mate.” 

“When you found out…you could have said something then!”

“You mean two weeks ago when sprung this on us? And what would I have said?” Scorpius shot back, standing as well, causing Albus to wince visibly. “Hi, nice to meet your fiancé, and by the way, I’m in love with you.”

“Yes! That’s exactly what you should have said! How could you think that I would choose anyone over you?” They were now standing face to face, so close that Scorpius could feel Albus’s labored breath against his cheek. 

With a sigh, he wrapped his arms the other man and pulled him forward until their foreheads were pressed together. “Albus, if I had thought for a second that I had a chance…and now it’s too late,” he said in a chocked whispered. 

“No,” Albus said softly before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. For the slightest moment Scorpius hesitated, but he had wanted this for so long that the guilt washed away the moment their lips begin to move together. 

It was slow and timid at first as their lips caressed lightly. Albus tangled his hands in Scorpius hair as he wrapped his arm around the other man’s waist, pressing their bodies together gently. 

Scorpius then parted his lips just enough lick Albus’ bottom lip and a shiver ran straight down to the pit of his stomach when he moaned sweetly. 

“Always you Scorpius,” he murmured against his lips. 

Then suddenly his hands and lips were everywhere. He explored Albus mouth feverishly. His love tasted slightly of cinnamon and whisky and it was so intoxicating that he was beginning to feel dizzy as their hot tongues danced together desperately. 

Just as Scorpius pulled away to trail greedy kisses along Albus’ jaw, a light knock on the door had them pulling away from each other abruptly, both panting heavily. 

“Who is it?” Albus asked, slightly panicked. 

“It’s me, Lily. May I come in?”

“Um…yes sure,” he replied as they quickly attempted to smooth the wrinkles out of their robes. 

Lily stepped in slowly, looking between the two with a small, sympathetic smile. 

“Er-I just wanted to let you know that when you two were yelling, your voices, um, carried a bit.” The color in Albus’s face drained away immediately. “We could only hear bits, but it was enough to figure out…”

She trailed off then, her face turning slightly pink. 

“And by _we_ you mean..?” Scorpius asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Mum and dad, and James…and,” Albus looked to her desperately, eyes bulging slightly. She nodded at him, answering his unasked question. He let out a distressed noise and collapsed on the couch. 

“Merlin Lil, I’m an awful person.”

Scorpius swallowed down the bubble of hurt that rose in his throat. Did Albus regret kissing him, had he really meant what he said about it not being too late? 

Lily sat down next to her brother and wrapped her arm around him tightly. “Albus, I know you feel guilty but this is the best thing that could have happened.” She turned to Scorpius and winked at him causing him to blush fiercely. “But you know, you should probably talk to Graham. It wouldn’t be right to marry him while you’re in love with someone else.” 

Albus stood and walked over to Scorpius, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. “Will you be here when I get back?” 

Scorpius grinned broadly, relief flooding through him. “I’m not going anywhere.” Albus smiled back fondly and hurried out of the room. 

As soon as the door clicked closed Lily sprang up from the couch and engulfed him in a crushing hug. “It’s about time! Mum is thrilled,” she said as she pulled back laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else have this problem where you get a scenario stuck in your head and it won't go away until you type it out? Even if you don't really think it's that great? Happens to me all the time and that's what this is. I don't usually post them but there hasn't been much new Scorbus lately so I thought I would throw it up. Don't judge me.


End file.
